Josephine Gilbert
Josephine "Jo" Audrey Gilbert is a main character on Fear the Walking Dead series. She is the girlfriend of Nick Clark and the daughter of James and Amanda Gilbert. Josephine is also the sister of Henry and Josh Gilbert. She is best friends with Alicia Clark and the previous girlfriend of Kyle James. She is portrayed by American actress Alisha Wainwright. Early History Josephine Audrey Gilbert was born on December 24, 1994 to parents James and Amanda Gilbert. Josephine was born the middle child and had two brothers Henry the youngest and Josh the oldest which made it much harder for her to get attention from her parents as they were always too busy helping one of her brothers to even know she was there. Josephine's parents divorced when she was twelve years old and her mother became a very irresponsible woman leaving Josh as her only parental figure. Josephine's mother didn't settle down with another man but had countless of boyfriends throughout Jo's childhood and many of them tried to take advantage of her young age but she always had Josh to protect her. When Jo was fifteen years old, she received the news of her father's death who had died in a car crash due to a drunk driver leaving Jo and her brother's devastated as James was fighting to get custody of his kids. Josephine lived in what was considered to be "The hood" of Detroit where the crime rate was high and racism was still a thing. Josephine meet Carmen and Candice Gilbert who were her father's family and learning of the situation Jo and her brothers were facing, Carmen tried to gain custody of the children but failed. Josephine was already working at a local restaurant,but when she entered high school, fell with the wrong crowd at school and eventually started doing drugs to cope with her "miserable life". When Josephine was in her sophomore year of high school, two of her friends convinced her to join them on a suppose party but Josephine learned that she was the "payment" for her two friends drug dealer. In a desperate attempt of escaping her fate, she ran her car over the bridge she was driving. Upon learning of Jo's situation, Josh tried his best to help his sister deal with her drug addiction and even sent her off to rehab. Josephine soon learned that her actions and way of life was not only affecting her but Henry's life as well and chose to attend rehab. With the help of her brothers, and Carmen, Jo got back on her feet and quit skipping class. By her senior year Josephine was accepted in Colombia's University of Law School much to the delight of her family. Her mother decided to give Carmen authority of Henry and Jo chose to stay with her for a few months before she decided to follow her career in Law Enforcement. Physical Appearance Josephine has been described to be a very beautiful and attractive young woman. At the beginning of the series, She had thick long brown hair that is very curly,and almost always kept it down but cut her hair short after the events of the first season. Her style in clothing is usually very casual even before the apocalypse started. She is usually seen in a mixture of dark colored clothing and prefers sneakers to make her run better. She usually wears plaid shirts of various colors and usually combines them with her signature leather jacket. She almost always wears jeans or shorts but never anything to revealing. Personality Josephine is a stubborn but fierce young lady who always tries to do what is best for the people she cares about. Josephine has a hard time trusting people and letting anyone in due to her troubled past. Josephine is smart and well capable of defending herself. She is very independent and is very protective of Henry and her step-sister Candice. Josephine acts as the voice of reason within the group and tries to avoid violence whenever it is not needed but is also willing to kill to protect her family and friends. Josephine was also a hardworking young woman and somewhat studious before her drug addiction but became more cold and closed off once she started doing drugs. Memorable Quotes Powers and Abilities * Knife Throwing: Jo has shown to be very excellent in throwing knives no matter what the size of it is. She is able throw basically any kind of bladed weapon with ease and perfect aim. She only misses when she wants or to scare her opponent * Hand to hand Combat: Jo was trained by Josh so she could be able to defend herself in an occasion when he wouldn't be able to. She is able to knock men twice her size to the ground. * Excellent Markswoman: Jo is able to shoot any type of gun from a distance and also with perfect aim. Again she only misses when she wants to or to scare off her opponent. * Expert Acrobat: Jo took ten years of gymnastics and is able to do various kinds of flips while fighting. She doesn't use it as much though. * Leadership Skills: Jo doesn't have much trouble getting people to follow her. Etymology * English form of the French Joséphine, a feminine form of Joseph, which is derived from the Hebrew Yōsēf (God will add, God will increase). Variants of the Name: Seosaimhín (Irish Gaelic) Josefana, Hosefina, Josefina (Spanish) Giuseppina (Italian) Josefine (German) Józefina (Polish) * Gilbert: Gilbert is Jo's surname. It is a surname of Germanic origin. The English-language surname is derived from Giselbert, a medieval personal name composed of the following Germanic elements gisil ("pledge", "hostage", "noble youth") and berht ("bright", "famous"). Notes and Trivia * Josephine was forced to kill her then boyfriend Kyle James, when he died saving her life. She hallucinated him for days. * Josephine has a butterfly tattoo which is apparently well hidden. * She was one of the bad kids at school and was also a drug addict before the apocalypse happened. * Josephine has been arrested just for being black. * She was born in Detroit but moved to Atlanta after moving in with her step-mom Carmen. * Josephine can speak seven different languages including Russian, French, Italian, Latin, Arabic, Japanese,and Turkish. * Her weapon of choice is the hatchet. * Josephine is claustrophobic. * Josephine hates clowns more than she hates zombies. * Her favorite band is the Spice Girls and loves to sing and dance to Wannabe. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fear the Walking Dead characters Category:Walking Dead universe